How Do You Want It - Part 1 - 4
by purrfectpassions
Summary: They were playing a delicious game of Cat and Mouse until a prank ups the stakes in a way that neither had imagined but both craved. The wait has been such sweet torture but how much longer can they play this game before they give in? Eric/OC M AU (Smut, Lemon and fluff)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You don't have to check these songs out but they are the mood setters and inspiration for some of the scenes of this story. Right now this is Part 1 of 4 that I have in the works. Enjoy!**

 _ **Inspired by: Bebe Rexha 'I Got You', 2Pac 'How Do You Want It', Boy Epic 'Dirty Mind'**_

He was bored sitting in the big conference room around the big wooden table. The meeting was one of many that he was forced to attend about the upcoming training, status of security, patrols and same old shit different day kind of things. He had become the master of looking like he was engaged and riveted but really his mind was wondering to a million other things.

He lost that boredom pretty quickly when something caught his eye. No, not something. Someone. Her. Cass Eaton, twin sister to his nemesis and oddly enough the one that leadership had taken on as a leader in training at the same time as him. Not that it surprised him too much, she had been ranked third under him. Four had turned down his spot and it went to her next.

She was so unlike her brother though it really was a wonder to him that they had shared the same womb. She was a fucking mystery to him and had been since their initiation together. It seemed at times his favorite thing to do was watch her. He couldn't get enough of it.

Right now she had his full attention and had him wondering what the hell was wrong with her. A faint sheen of perspiration dotted her forehead, her skin was slightly flushed and her breathing was picking up. He knew all of this because she was right beside him. Close enough that he could hear her breathing coming out in pant and gasps.

He might think she was feeling sick or something like that if it weren't for the one thing she was doing that hinted at something else altogether….her rubbing her thighs together and pressing them like she was trying to prevent herself from getting off. Or she was trying to get herself off.

As soon as that thought hit him he felt the waves of heat coming from her but also start to build in him. He had wanted her bad from the moment he saw her. Part of it had been just to piss her stiff brother off but that desire quickly went away and it had been all about her.

He never went there though because something had started to happen between them that he found he had enjoyed so much more than just seeking out some release and then moving on.

Early on in initiation he found out just how different she was than her brother. She was a bit of a wild one. While their mutual past, which had him wanting to tear her fuck of a father's spine out just at the thought of it and him doing that to her, had made Four brooding and a loner. In Cass it had made her vibrant, rebellious, fearless and sensual as fuck.

She made friends fast and hard, becoming a favorite of the other initiates, senior members and charmed the hell out of Leaders. She wasn't afraid to dress the part of a Dauntless but she also wasn't vulgar about it. She hadn't been the strongest in the fighting but she was fast and fierce. She had dominated in the weapons though right alongside Eric and Four. Then came the fear sims. Four had less fears but she wasn't that far behind. In fact she had the exact same amount as Eric had. Seven fears. She also came in just seconds below Eric. He had always wondered about that because when she got out Four and her had a huge fight. His attitude and hers suggested that maybe she could have done better but hadn't. Either way he had never felt threatened or even offended by her or that. It just added to her mystery.

During their time in training though another thing had added to it. Their attraction was palpable but they were both content to dance around it. Sometimes taunting each other with words sometimes with brief physical encounters. Then midway through training there had been a party thrown for some member attaining seniority. It was really just another excuse to party really.

They had all attended. There was drinking, dancing, dares or challenges. She had been stunning in a black bodycon dress that had cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It went to her mid thigh and was of a silky black material with lace over it. Sexy and sensual but not too revealing. It hugged those long curves on her tall frame nicely and highlighted just how physically fit she was becoming. Her creamy skin had just made him want to taste it and was highlighted by the color of the dress. Not pale and not as tan as her brother but somewhere in between.

She had left her chocolate hair down in the curly waves it had naturally that went to her elbows. Her makeup had been made to highlight those beautiful azure eyes and the slight red tint of her full lips. A deviation from her brother's mismatched ones was that both her bottom and top lip were full and made for the smiles she freely gave, the smirks that made her look sexy as hell or imagining those lips wrapped around someplace altogether indecent.

They had started the night with their bouts of flirting, exchanging of simple taunts or words before each moved on to be with their friends. Neither got very far out of each other's sights though. Eric didn't hold back from hooking up when the mood struck him and it usually did after a session of just that behavior with Cass.

Cass however, if she has ever, is discreet and he never heard a word of it or saw it. Smart for the fuckers that went there with her. They might not be together or even have fucked. But he made it no secret that he had a thing for her and anyone that dared to go there better look out the next time they walked the corridors alone. He wouldn't kill them but he was going to enjoy the shit out of the physical release of his anger on them. He realized he was insanely jealous when it came to her and he didn't care. She was his and they both knew it.

So it was a surprise to him when what she did next turned him on to no end. The party was in full swing and the dance floor was pumping. He had been holding up a wall with some friends just drinking and shooting the shit. Her group had been standing not too far off and he could tell they were engaged in a game of challenging each other.

He knew the minute that she had been challenged and that it had something to do with him. Her eyes had moved over to him in a slow and languorous way. The same way she moved those eyes up and down his body. Not before she knew she had his attention though. She did it on purpose. The same as when she lightly parted her lips and licked them slightly before smirking and turning back to her friends.

He couldn't hear what she had said but he saw their eyes widen just before Zeke got a shit eating grin and then raced to the DJ for something. To get to the dance floor she had to pass his group. She did so, swaying her hips and eyes locked with Eric's. When she got close though, and fuck if she didn't get very close, she walked her fingers down his arm to where he was holding a bottle of beer. Somehow her touch loosened his hold and it was out of his hand into hers before could say shit.

She lost never lost eye contact with him as she lifted the bottle to her lips and in the most erotic sip he had ever witnessed she tilted it back and drunk deeply. Afterwards, when she had taken her fill she drew the rim of the glass bottle lightly across her lips as if in a caress. Her head tilted and following the movements of Eric's tongue that had unconsciously slid out to his own lips.

She must have been waiting for the signal or the song because when it started her lips parted in a impish smile and she handed the bottle back to Eric, leaning in close.

"Enjoy the show Eric." She purred next to his ear and before he could register anything that had just happened much less her words, she was a whirl of chocolate curls and wafting of honeysuckle skin.

"Holy fuck! What just happened dude?" Hector, his friend had gulped beside him and downed his own beer.

Eric didn't know and he didn't care for the look in his friend's eye or the fact that he was sure he was sporting a woody just as hard as his own was. "If you want to live you will reign that shit in and not go there in your thoughts even." His voice was dead calm and dead serious, causing Hector to gulp for another reason and nod emphatically.

Eric quickly turned back to Cass though because on the way to the dance floor she had grabbed the shirt of Liam. An initiate that he didn't really care for but didn't hate either. His first response was to start to get pissed but then she locked eyes with him again and as she danced with Liam her eyes never left his.

He also never knew she could dance like she did. From pulling moves straight from belly dancers to spinning around Liam then dropping down, spreading her legs and rolling her body up, ass first. She would mouth the words to Eric with a wicked little smirk on her face before running her hands over her body but pressing against Liam. The message was clear to Eric, this was a show for him and her imagining him that she was dancing with, possibly even more. He had been glued to watching her and no one existed for either of them during that time. If he hadn't been hooked on her before then he was for sure after that night.

It became a game with them. He had even participated once, to test her and see what her reaction would be. He had been drunk as hell and for the past week his fear sims had him messed up. They were all messed up about their fear sims and he was looking for release. He had already found his anger release in a match at a fight ring they had at the bar he was at. It was a seedier one in Dauntless and he hadn't expected her to be there. He should have known though because she could be just as dark as he could. She had watched his fight and it had spurred him on to new heights in how brutal he was. Her parted lips and flush were there for him to see and he knew she was just as turned on by it as he was. But they both enjoyed the damn game they had started to play too much to act on it.

He needed something though badly. So at that same bar he had found a girl to hook up with. He had been focused and forgotten where he was or that Cass was most likely still watching. But she had seen it all as he stalked towards a random girl. He pulled her to him and started to kiss her for all he was worth. The girl hadn't objected and was running her hands over him. He caught the eyes of Cass when he had come up for air. He saw her being pissed yes but he also saw her desire and that she was enjoying it to some degree.

He went back in for kissing along the girl's throat and neck but his eyes never left Cass. Each swirl of his tongue, when he bit down or when his hands moved to her hair and tugged...it was all for Cass as he imagined it was her.

The chicks moan broke him from the trance he and Cass were under and had him scowling. As soon as she had opened her mouth he lost interest in her. Cass had disappeared when he had pulled back and he had walked away leaving the girl cursing him.

He was cursing too but only because it was taking entirely too long to get back to the dorms and a shower where he could take care of himself again to the thought of Cass and him and whatever strange games they were playing. They turned him on more than he had ever been and left him more frustrated than he would ever admit but he didn't want them to end.

Cass's actions and predicament now were not apart of that game she played with Eric. Though his presence next to her certainly wasn't helping her at all. She just couldn't believe the fuckers had decided to pull the prank on her in the middle of her damn leadership meeting. By some damn miracle the serum they had slipped her hadn't hit until towards the end of the meeting.

She just had to hold out a little longer and then she could make a break for it. It was so very hard because the urge to fuck or be fucked was building faster the longer she ignored it. Her breathing was becoming more strangled and she saw out of the corner of her eye that Eric had most certainly noticed judging by that damn bulge that tantalized and teased her constantly.

She tried not to lick her lips at that, failed and gasped. Then she was forced to grab the table in a death grip when she saw it swell even more in his pants. Their eyes locked for a few seconds but she looked away when her flush increased even more and she felt her ears go to flames.

This drew some looks but she was able to give a glare that made them avert their eyes quickly. Eric matched the glare too and that helped matters along. He didn't know what was going on with Cass but it was clear she was putting off signals his body was responding to and hardcore. He resolved to ask her about it after the meeting but as soon as they were dismissed she was up like a shot and out of the door.

He followed quickly because fuck if he wasn't going to find out if she did that to him on purpose or what the matter was with her.

Cass was frantic and she knew she wasn't making it to her apartment. It was too far and the urge had her almost doubled over. She could only clutch her abdomen and look around desperately.

The bathroom. There was a co-ed bathroom on the floor of the leader offices. It would have to do. She barreled in and into a stall. She barely got the stall door slammed and locked before she was shoving her pants down. She leaned so that she was bracing one hand against the wall and the other found her center.

The heat was terrible and wonderful at the same time. As soon as her hand made contact her moan tore from her chest. She was beyond caring if there was someone else in the bathroom with her but Eric did.

He wasn't that far behind her and caught her first gasp and moan. As soon as he heard that sound he was in. He locked the door to the bathroom altogether and didn't give a shit if it pissed people off. No one was going to hear her like this but him. He could only listen to a few of her moans before he was finding a stall of his own to follow her example.

He had already been hard before but now it was raging.

The sweet sounds of her moans and whimpers had him closing his eyes and stroking himself slowly. He could literally hear the frantic pulsing of her fingers inside of herself from the wet sucking sounds that came from the stall beside him.

His nostrils were flaring as his chest silently heaved and he sucked in his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Oh gods….yes please I want it…" They were the first real discernible words she had said and they had his eyes snapping open. The burning within him was fierce to know just what and who she wanted.

It didn't stop him from his own tending to himself but he did slow down. He was torturing himself with this.

Cass was frantic and furious. How dare they do this to her! No matter that she had done something similar and worse to both Pedrad's and Edward it was beside the point. At least they both had people to get proper release from.

Just her working her hands over herself and stimulating things wasn't working. She needed more but it wasn't likely she was going to anyone for it. There was one thing she could do and she did that now. She was well practiced in this by now. She did it often enough and had from the moment Eric and her had collided, literally, on the roof of the compound when he had reached out to break her fall when she had jumped. That was all it had took for her to become enamored of his body first and then him and his brutal and domineering ways. His laugh he rarely let loose but had and still did for her. That sexy as fuck smile that she imagined right now, spreading slowly across his face at the thought of her laid out before him.

She imagined them together as she had a million times before and tried to keep those images internal and not verbal as best as possible. She was never a very quiet climaxer or just quiet in sex period. She had tried to get better about calling out a name though it snuck out from her from time to time.

She had an arrangement with the one guy she had been with. Trey. He didn't ask questions and neither did she. They had only slept together a handful of times and only when she had pushed herself beyond being able to stand the tension anymore.

It was also an unspoken agreement that if he wanted to survive unharmed he wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone. He valued his skin and life too much for things to get back to Eric.

That was who she imagined now as she tried to get a release that would abate the serum's effect. Eric and all the things she wanted to do to him or he to her.

"Please yes...make me take it." Cass moaned softly and in a plea. Images flashed through her mind in a frenetic pace as she worked her way closer. Each one had her uttering some response to that image or just groaning.

Eric could hear she was closer and he picked up his own pace. Gods he needed to know if it was him. It better fucking be him she was imagining. Because all he could see was her there with him and he wanted more details of what she was imagining. Her whispers of vague references and commands were enough, for now, to drive him to go towards his edge.

As his hand stroked faster and gripped tighter his hips moved in time to the sound of her fingers slamming into herself and he was begging for her to release soon.

"Yes...gods yes...feels so fucking good…..fuck…" Her screams were getting louder and she didn't care, was beyond caring because it was all her raging hormones right now. As she slammed her hand into her one more time she had moved to lean against the stall and reached down to move her other hand over her clit.

She was there and what put her over the edge was the image of Eric pounding into her, with her legs wrapped around his waist and his eyes boring into hers. She pinched on her clit and slammed hard into herself and screamed her release then his name.

"Eric!" Her crying out his name was deep and sexy. It was exactly what he needed and wanted to hear. He barely contained his grunt at his own release and all he could think was her name as he did. He was leaned over the toilet and using his other hand to brace himself. It and he was trembling after he released in the bowl. He heard her panting and imagined her trembling as well. His smirk must be a mile wide at the knowledge it had been him. Those things she had been thinking and whispered pleas had been for and about him.

It also made him want more but still not going there with her yet. He still liked this thing they were doing to each other too much. Because in between the taunts and other teasing they talked. During leadership meetings, work, lunches and dinners they talked and became something more than he had ever thought of being with a female. Friends but more. It was hard to describe and he was sure as fuck not losing it either.

So he would take his time with this and think of something. Now that he had a taste of her moans and her real passion he wasn't going back to just what they had before.

Cass' legs were trembling as she recovered from the climax. She knew she would feel more later urges because it would take a while for the serum to work its way out of her system but for now she was sated and could make her way to her apartment. Then after it had passed she would make them pay.

"Uriah and Edward are dead men." She muttered. "Fucking slipping me that serum. What the fuck were they thinking? At least I waited until they could be near release and not in the middle of their fucking jobs. Pansyass bitches…" She pouted and muttered angrily at the end of the rant. She withdrew her fingers from herself and whimpered at the overstimulated nub she still had a hold of.

She started to pull her underwear up and clean herself up when she noticed that they were absolutely drenched. "Fuck! Are you serious? Gods they are fucking drenched. I can't wear these. Fuck it. I am just going to take them off and go commando."

At that she started to angrily strip and remove her underwear. A thought struck her and she chuckled as she muttered it out loud. "I should take these things and shove them down their throats….but then again they might like it." She shook her head and sighed.

Once she was dressed she shakily left the stall and carelessly tossed her underwear on the top of the trash. The door to the bathroom was locked and she paused for a second but then shrugged. She must have locked it on her way in, thank fuck. At least she knew that no one had heard that shit then.

She hurried to make it to her apartment before another wave could hit her.

Once Eric was sure she had gone he stepped out, smug smile still in place. So he had Edward and Uriah to thank for this? Well he might just buy them a drink before their funeral when Cass recovered. Because if that was a serum, and judging by her body reactions and frenzy it was, she was going to be busy for a little while.

He knew she was removing her underwear when she had muttered about it but he had thought for sure she was taking them with her. His shit eating grin when he saw them laying there for the taking carried him through the rest of the day. That grin sent shudders through most people when he moved about the compound. Whatever put that smile on Eric Coulter's face could not be pleasant and none wanted to find out just what he found so pleasing.

One whiff had him moving quickly to his own apartment. He would find a way and fast to up their game but he wouldn't play it much longer. He had tasted her now, indirectly, and he knew he would make her officially his soon. For now he had something of hers, maybe it would bring inspiration?

One thing was for sure, the journey there would be so fucking sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _Music inspiration and mood setting: Rihanna 'Russian Roulette' 'S &M', Kehlani 'Gangsta', Fifty Shades Darker 'Back to Black'_

Cass was going to kill them. That was all she could think as she lay in the bed of her apartment naked and writhing in pain the urge was so strong. She couldn't understand why earlier the images of her and Eric had worked but now it was just working her up more and not nearing her to any relief at all. She had felt as if he was almost there then and it just drove her on.

Now it was just making her pissed and frustrated.

She let out a scream of frustration and slapped her hands down on the black silk sheets of her bed. She would just have to message Trey and hope to hell Eric was nowhere near his apartment right now. She hadn't minded having an apartment across the hall from him at first. Now though she was questioning her reasoning because it made bringing someone back to her apartment impossible. Not that she had wanted to but now when she literally needed it she couldn't. Not if she wanted the person to continue breathing.

Her phone alerted her and she growled out loud as she picked it up. It was probably Uri or Ed trying to apologize for the tenth time in the last hour. She didn't want to see or hear it again.

' _You ok Cass. You looked….unwell in the meeting. I was worried about you.' - Eric_

Perfect...just what she needed. There was no way she was going to explain what had happened or was happening to Eric.

' _Yep I am fine. Thanks for asking. Must be a stomach bug or something...it will pass soon.' - Cass_

' _I don't know Cass. I don't think what I was seeing has anything to do with your stomach. I think you might be getting warmer though on the area you aren't feeling too hot at. Correction...maybe you are too hot in that area and that is the problem?' - Eric_

Cass groaned knowing that he had figured it out in the meeting. Then she groaned for another reason when she remembered how hard he had been and how on display it was. Gods she just wanted to do bad things with that man.

She was already feeling frustrated so she decided to throw that in his face and see how he liked the reminder of an uncomfortable situation.

' _Wouldn't you like to know? I seem to remember you have a situation of your own at the meeting. Are you sure you aren't coming down with the same bug?' - Cass_

' _Maybe it is catching. Not that I am complaining. I do love the way your skin flushes when you are all excited. Made me think of doing all kinds of dirty things to and with you.' - Eric_

Cass' heart rate picked up and her breathing increased at the thought of hearing just what kind of things he had thought about doing to and with her. She moaned and writhed again, her body telling her she needed to do something quick.

He wanted to play. That was all she could think. That and that game they both loved to play needed to be changed up. Why not take advantage of this when she needed it so fucking much? Maybe this would do the trick? She could only hope.

She held off on messaging Trey for the moment and decided to play along.

' _Cool story. I won't believe it until I hear more about these supposed thoughts. You might be just talking a big game but have nothing in your hand for me.' - Cass_

In the apartment across the hall Eric had been laying in bed cursing because even with something to give him the taste of her he hadn't been able to get off. He had laid there thinking of her words and then it struck him. They could use words right now. Not face to face because with her hopped up on that serum and him hard as hell right now they wouldn't stop at words.

He had messaged her before and often. It was never to the level of what he is thinking now though. So when he had started he had known he was taking a risk in changing the game. He also knew she was never one to back down from a challenge. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and she wanted this too.

It took her a bit to answer the last one he had sent and he had been sending silent prayers that she came back with something in this new game. When he got the message alert his smile was almost feral as he read it. It was on.

' _It isn't in my hand yet baby but we can get to that later. Do you want to know what I would have done to you at that table?' - Eric_

' _Yes, elaborate for me.' - Cass_

' _I would have slipped my knife from its pocket and gently run it along the seem of your slit, freeing your real slit. It was nice and wet wasn't it Cass? Your pussy? Was it hot too?' - Eric_

' _It was but maybe you should have found out for yourself. You have my pants open...sitting there surrounded by the other leaders. Does that make you hard Eric? Knowing I am open for you to take advantage of if you want to?' - Cass_

' _You saw for yourself how hard I am for you Cass. You have me hard now just thinking about how much heat I felt coming from you. How much heat coming from you now and knowing you are wet for me. My hand would have teased your clit, my fingertips brushing against it and making you bite your lip for me. Is that what you want baby?' - Eric_

' _Yes I want your fingers moving over my clit Eric. Just as much as I want to take that cock of yours in my hand. Like you have it in your right now. Am I wrong?' - Cass_

At this point the two had the same thought as they scrambled for the wireless earbuds with the built in mics. Connecting to their talk to text apps they freed their hands up completely. It would read the messages out to them and then allow them to speak the next message. That would send it in written form.

It was in their minds what the next step would be. Next there wouldn't be typing but their voices. But that was later and this was now. Their hands moved to do exactly what the other was saying they would do to them. There were things that they couldn't do to themselves but even the thought as they heard the words being read to them had their hands working furiously over themselves.

This was what she needed. His words and him. He might not be there physically but he was there with her in her head.

' _I'm not done with you yet Cass. Not by a longshot baby. Once isn't enough and I haven't tasted you yet. I want to hear you scream my name as I make you cum. So when everyone is gone I am laying you on the table in front of me. I hope you didn't like those pants baby because my knife makes quick work of the rest of them. You feel the cool steel of the blade against your skin….but you aren't afraid of me…' - Eric_

' _You drive me crazy you know that. No Eric I am not afraid of. I have never been afraid of you. Whatever pain you cause will be for the pleasure of one or both of us. I love the feel of your knife kissing my skin Eric. It feels like a kiss from your lips.' - Cass_

' _You have no idea how happy that makes me baby. When I have you spread before me I tease you a little. Blowing on your clit after I part you. You have a beautiful pussy Cass. I can't help but bring my nose closer and nuzzle you as I breathe you in. You smell so fucking amazing. I tease you until you beg me. Beg me for what you want.' - Eric_

' _I don't give in at first. You know I won't. I can't because this is a challenge and I want to make you work for my moans and pleas Eric. I am so wet for you and need it so bad. Please Eric. Please be the first to take me like that.' - Cass_

It was the truth and she knew he would like hearing that. He can't be naive enough to believe she wouldn't have tried to experiment. To find her own release after the two years of their game and teasing. There were things though that she had never tried and would never try until it was him. She had saved those parts for him and only him.

He almost lost it right there when he read that. He had an idea, a really fucking good idea, that she had lost her virginity. He had an idea of who it was too as well but for her sake he hadn't done anything about it. The guy was safe only because he didn't consider him a threat in the least. They had two years of hardcore teasing and he couldn't blame her for getting some release. He also knew that stopped as of today for the both of them. He would take her for real in every way possible and soon. But to know she held parts of herself for him let him know she was his already.

' _You taste amazing as I drag my tongue from the bottom of your pussy to the top of your clit. So good I can't tease you anymore. I need to have you in my mouth so I plunge my tongue into you. I kiss you like I long to kiss your lips Cass. Slow and deep. Working my tongue inside of your tight channel. I expand my tongue out and let it move against your walls. One hand moves to grab yours because you are arching and moaning for me aren't you love?' - Eric_

' _Yes Eric. My pussy is so wet adding to your tongue. I hold your hand tight but one goes to your hair. I can't help but to tug on it hard because you like it like that. Just like you know I will love it too. You know how to work that tongue in me and it makes me wonder what I will taste like when you take my mouth after you make me cum around it. You plan to do that don't you baby. Finally take my mouth like you are taking my pussy and make me taste us both.' - Cass_

' _Fuck yes baby. Now moan for me. Tell me how good it feels because I know you're close for me Cass, aren't you. Does it make you feel good to know I am stroking my cock right now for you? Imaging your mouth wrapped around it? Imaging me taking your mouth with it while I take your pussy with my own mouth?' - Eric_

' _Yes baby...fuck so close. I want to take your cock all the way Eric. I want to feel you cum in my throat and let me taste you. Gods baby I am cuming….cum with me Eric.' - Cass._

' _All yours baby. Fuck I love your eyes Cass…..your eyes kill me baby. Look at me when I cum in your mouth. Fuck…' - Eric_

Cass lay back panting as the force of the climax rocked her entire body. She had ceased to hear the monotone voice of the messages being read off and had long started hearing and seeing Eric in front of her and hovering over her. She lost count of how many climaxes he had brought her to so far but she looked at the time and say it was well past midnight. None of the ones where she had just imagined him had ever measured up to this and she knew it wasn't just the serum or the frenzy he body had been in. The serum had left her body hours ago.

Eric lay back panting with a smile wondering why the fuck they hadn't done this sooner. He knew though. Because they were taking the time to get to know each other. She knew his triggers because she knew him. She knew he would never hurt her and she had nothing to fear from him. No one else could say that but she could.

When he caught his breath he sent out one final message for the night.

' _Soon baby the time for our games are going to be over and I will have you in my bed. For now….no more other people. Do you understand Cass? I may have ignored certain people before but I won't again. Consider this his warning.' - Eric_

' _Understood Eric but you already know you don't have anything to worry about. Just remember I am just as capable as you and I hold you to the same thing now. The blonde from the bar can attest to that.' - Cass_

Eric laughed out loud at that. The girl from right after the fight that he had almost hooked up with. She had ended up in the clinic saying she ran into a wall a few times. He had known immediately who it was and what she had done but he hadn't said shit. His looks to the girl had also made sure that she knew she better and to keep her fucking mouth shut too. Cass really was his and made for him.

' _Just like you Cass, you know you don't have anything to worry about. Get some sleep baby. I will see you in the morning for breakfast. Same time.' - Eric_

Cass didn't go right to sleep. She felt the need for a shower but when she finally slid in between her newly made bed and fresh sheets she fell asleep hard and with a satisfied smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 _Soundtrack or mood setter: Tove Lo 'Crave', Tom Petty 'Breakdown', The Weekend 'Earned It', Lisa Hall 'Is This Real', Kehlani 'Gangsta', Enigma *insert anything yummy from them here*, Nick Jonas 'Close', Nine Inch Nails 'Closer'_

Cass never forgot a debt and she owed her supposed friends big time. Yes she had enjoyed her digital time with Eric. Several nights in a row actually she had enjoyed it. She still owed them and she was biding her time. She was sitting smugly in the dining hall at the leader table at the moment because Uri and Ed were at the table with the rest of the crew jumpy as shit.

She chuckled darkly and took a bite of her food. Victoria followed her eyes and then looked back at her with a quirked eyebrow. She had grown close to the newest leader in the few years she had been with them. She looked at her almost like a little sister and had gotten to know her well enough to know she was up to something and something big.

"Care to explain why your two friends have been jumping at shadows and if there is a whisper of you in the area they get even worse?" Victoria takes a bite of her food and smiles, settling in for a story.

Cass laughs at the effect she is having on them and the sound carries to the table of her friends. She can see them wince and their muttered 'oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck dude' Is heard coming from Uri.

"Gods I love seeing them squirm." She grinned wickedly. Her brother threw a look in her direction, a disapproving look, so she smirked at him and shrugged. He huffed at her and she winked back at him.

"And gods damn do I love annoying the piss out of my brother." She sighed blissfully almost.

This draws several laughs from the other leaders and senior members at the table. Eric had to force himself to sit away from Cass. Their sex messaging sessions had gotten even more intense and it was making the tension between them even thicker. It was so thick he could see the others getting affected by it as if they were exposed to a damn serum. Pheromones were real shit and the two of them were pumping out enough to fill Dauntless and then some. It was fucking amazing.

It also made times like now, when something as simple as her showing how she can truly be, turns him on so damn bad it has her almost panting because she can feel it coming from him.

Cass breathes and clears her throat. "It isn't a secret my friends, the Pedrad's specifically, like to pull pranks. Well I wasn't a slouch in that department even before I came here. I took the digs and meted out my punishments where I could." She shrugged and shook her head as Eric tensed in anger at just who she was giving those punishments too. She has had to restrain him on several occasions in the past even before they upped the game from going after Marcus when he looked at Cass funny during meetings. There was an unspoken rule in leadership.

Cass would never go to a leadership meeting where Marcus might be present alone. Eric was always included because he demanded it, vigorously. Also, Cass and Eric were never to go with just them two to a meeting where Marcus would be there. Those two together alone with Marcus was just asking for something to happen. Not that anyone really thought the bastard would be missed.

She continued on. "So when Uri, Zeke and Ed decided to pull some shit on the girls and thought they got away with it...I let them. They never saw it coming and in the end I gave their girls power over them in the best possible way. Well the dicks decided to get back at me and I wouldn't have minded but their timing fucking sucked balls. So I am biding my time to get back at them which is almost as bad as what I have planned."

Max smirks as he looks at the two young men and laughs. "And will we get to witness this repayment? Or is it along the same lines of the crap I don't want to hear about?"

Cass flushes a little and smiles. "No this one isn't along those lines. This one will be public and just as humiliating. But I am patient and can bide my time. When I strike it will be hard and fast and they won't even see it coming...again. Until then the wait is enough torture for me to start out with. Because it starts with them suspecting and dreading me. Then I make it seem like I have others in on it. Soon they will be jumpy around everyone and everything. They won't be able to eat without worrying. They won't want to go out because they will be paranoid. I play a long game and one I will win." She shrugs with a smirk as the two guys get up quickly and start to back out of the room as if she would be coming at them right now.

From Eric's place at the table his breathing picks up at how sexy, deadly and terrifying she is. He had always known this but the other leaders were getting a real taste of it now.

The elder leaders all exchanged knowing looks. There were bets on when the two would stop playing cat and mouse games and finalize shit already.

Cass message alert buzzes and she already knows it is Eric. She had just seen him sending something out. She takes a few more bites of her breakfast to allow for time and then takes her phone out to check the message.

' _Plan on skipping lunch or just take something to your office. Then when lunch hits lock your fucking door. The rest you know the drill for.' - Eric_

' _You want to wait that long Eric?' - Cass_

She smirked as she sent the message, fully aware that he had a meeting with Erudite. She heard his mumbled curse from his place down the table. She tried to not laugh as she and Victoria shared knowing looks.

Victoria knew some of what was going on with them. She couldn't understand how Cass could hold out so long but she didn't understand either of the young leaders really. They were ultimately committed as hell to each other, in ways that only leadership had the privilege to know about. In almost all other respects they acted like a couple and everyone knew that much at least. They also seemed content to take things at their own pace in their own way. A way that if she thought about it, fit the two of them perfectly.

' _If I could I would bend you over this damn table and take you now baby. Seeing as how I would have to kill every fucker in here for hearing things only I am allowed to hear and seeing you the way only I am allowed to see you, I will have to refrain. After my meeting with the damn noses will have to suffice. Better be ready because I will for damn sure need you more after dealing with their shit.' - Eric_

' _Lunch then. Don't keep me waiting longer than that.' - Cass_

They exchange looks before Eric winks at her over his cup and smirks into it when she blushes as Harrison starts making kissy noises at the two of them. She flips Harrison off but is laughing along with the rest of the leaders. The laughter at both tables dies down and the leaders get on with talking about the business of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She almost forgot about their appointment for today. Almost. Until Tris stopped by her office about forty five minutes before Cass normally took her own lunch with Eric and asked if she wanted to join her since Eric was out of the compound.

At first Cass had looked up and smiled, about to accept and then she remembered. Just the reminder had need and desire flooding her, making her skin flush. She cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Thank you though. I think I will just work through lunch again. I am sure I will pick something up later." She tried to make her tone as even as possible but there was no use. She was already worked up and had been since she left breakfast.

Tris smirked at Cass and nodded. "Well of that is the case I can pick you something up and drop it off. I was going to drop something off to Chris at the shop anyways."

Cass smiles brightly at Tris and nods. "Thanks that would be fantastic. I know you know what I like."

Tris winks at Cass and wiggles her eyebrows. "Oh I know what you like alright. And can I just say...thank you."

Cass blushes and laughs. "For what?"

"You know Four has been going nuts over the thought of you and a certain leader. Keeps his crazy butt off my ass and I am free to finally breath."

Cass laughs louder and shrugs. "What can I say. I make it my mission in life to annoy and harass the shit out of my brother. He still giving you shit about saying you need time to find your own place and that you need space?"

Tris nods and sighs. "I knew he was a tad overbearing but it is getting ridiculous. I can't step out and even think of dating because he is always there watching."

Cass narrows her eyes in thought and then gets a wicked little grin. She laughs when Tris shivers and shakes her head. "You know you and Eric are fucking made for each other."

Cass blushes a little and shrugs. "Don't worry about brother dearest, Tris. You go ahead and make plans to go out tonight with that guy from R&D that I know you have been flirting with." Cass laughs at Tris' blush and sheepish expression. "I think I have an idea on how to deal with Tobias. Maybe it is time he came out of that abnegation shell he has his head shoved so far up. I have the perfect idea for it. No I will not be telling you. You might want to get going though."

Tris laughs and nods wondering what kind of devious plan Cass will cook up. Anything that will help give her room to find herself and what she wants from herself much less a relationship would be welcome. She heads out to pick up food for herself, Chris and Cass; leaving the leader to plot and plan.

A few messages later and the plans were set. Tris had dropped off food after about twenty minutes and shortly after that Lynn dropped a small brown paper bag on her desk. She only smirked at Cass before she waggled her eyebrows and fingers and then made her way out.

It still wasn't time for lunch when her phone rang. When she saw Eric's name pop up she was frowning, already sure he was stuck at Erudite because Jeanine was being a demanding and bossy bitch again.

She stuck her earbuds in and swiped to accept. "Gods Eric you better not be calling to tell me you have to cancel."

Eric chuckled huskily and shook his head in denial as if he could see him. "Fuck no Cass. I couldn't listen to her voice anymore so I just fucking walked out."

His tone was full of that frustration she was all too familiar with when he had to deal with the crazy Erudite leader. They all had that tone with dealing with her 'holier than thou' attitude. Cass laughed in relief and imaging him scowling then just stalking out of there without saying shit. "Oh how I would have loved to been a fly on the wall after that."

"Fuck her. I don't want to talk about her. Cass where are you at right now?" Eric growled out his questions and stopped in his tracks when the thought struck him. "Please tell me you are in your office."

It wasn't a question but a lust filled demand even plea. The tone and deepness of his voice had her swallowing. "I am in my office. I haven't left it. Tris got me lunch and dropped it off not to long ago."

Eric let out a relieved breath and nodded. He had stopped where he was in the corridor just before The Pit and was bracing himself with one arm against the stone wall. "Thank fuck baby. Cass if I had run into you in The Pit or the Dining Hall….."

He trailed off and left what he meant being left unsaid. They both knew they were reaching the end of their patience and quickly. The tether was as far as they could stretch it and was straining to snap.

Cass nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "I know." She said simply, her voice matching the undiluted lust that was filling them both.

"Baby I need you to do something for me. Before I take another fucking step into this compound I need you to get up, walk over to your door then close it and lock it. I need to hear you do that now Cass." He commanded her hoarsely.

Cass nodded and rose on shaky legs to walk over to her door. It was quiet and they only heard the sound of each other's breathing before he heard the snap of the door closing and then the click of it being locked.

She could only stand there, breathing through her flared nostrils and leaning against the door. She closed her eyes at the sound of his own labored breathing that had her going weak in the knees.

"Gods baby you're fucking killing me right now. We aren't even doing shit and just the sound…." Eric closes his eyes and shakes his head, praying for the strength to walk by her door and keep walking. "Move away from the door baby. I don't want you even near it. I know you are going to know when I am outside of it but don't fucking open that door for anything. Do you understand me Cass? Don't even get near it because I might just….I will just fucking kick that shit down baby." Eric groans at how bad his body is vibrating with need for her.

They are both thinking that maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea. To just go ahead and end this wait and torture. But they had made a silent pact that night. They would hold out just a little bit longer. They were so fucking close to give in now.

Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Yes Eric." She said in the tone and manner she never used with anyone but Eric. It was rare that she did but he knew what she meant when she did.

Eric smiled softly and sighed. "Good girl baby."

Cass didn't do submissive. He didn't want her submissive. She was his equal and his partner in every respect that he gave a shit about. But when she gave herself over like that in those rare moments she did take on the submissive role it meant so much more to them both. They may never say the words that others said and they didn't need to. Their actions showed each other.

This was her way of showing it to him right now. Cass took a seat at her desk and breathed in. "Okay Eric." She gave him the all clear.

"Remember don't go near the door baby and I don't care who fucking knocks just ignore it. I will call you when I am in my office." Eric pushed away from the wall and was already stalking his way to his own office.

They didn't need to say goodbye before he disconnected the call and made his way quickly, not willing to wait even another second to stop and get his own lunch.

She tried not to count down the seconds that felt like hours until she heard him. She felt him just like he said she would. She could tell by his steps that he had tried just barreling past her door but it must not have worked. She could see the shadow of his hulking frame in the sliver of space under her door. She could just imagine him leaning against it and that alone had her gripping the arms of her chair in a death grip.

Everything in her was screaming to go through the door open and pull him in.

She heard a growl and then a muffled. "Don't." Before he must have pushed himself back from the door with enough force for it to rattle it in it's frame. She couldn't breath as she heard his steps move away with almost impossible speed and then the slamming of his own office door just beside hers.

Somehow she knew he was going to call not message like they had been. After that sample of just what their breathing had done to each other, there had been no other option. She swiped to accept the call and swallowed.

"I wanted to open the door." Cass breathed out as a way of greeting.

"I wanted to break the shit down." Eric agreed, his hands clenched in fists as he leaned his head back into the headrest of his leather office chair. His eyes were clenched shut as tight as his fists and even now, ten minutes after he had entered his office, he was still restraining himself from doing just that.

"We are close baby." Cass whispers in a pant.

Eric gets a wicked grin and breathes in and out deeply. "I am counting down the hours Cass. What would you have done if you had opened the door love?"

Cass sighed in thought and felt her hands go to her throat as if he was there stroking it right then. What she wanted to do wouldn't have been what she would have done. She must be seriously sadistic because she still wouldn't have given in all the way.

"I would have tortured us both some more I think. But you already knew that." Cass finally said, her voice having dropped to a deep breathy whisper.

Eric gave a huff of gruff laughter and smirked. "Of course you would have baby. It's you and me. Tell me what you would have done Cass. I am standing there, panting with need for you. Fighting myself to not take your mouth in a kiss because when I do, I won't stop. You know that right? That will be my fucking undoing with you Cass. Not feeling your body against mine or even your hands on me. It will be when we finally fucking kiss baby."

Cass smiled and nodded but vocalized her own desire for that as well. She wouldn't say it but that was another thing she had saved for him. Even with having given in and having sex with Trey...that was all it had been. There was no kissing or even real foreplay. That had all happened in her mind with Eric and he was just the physical release needed for the one part of her.

"No kissing until it is time Eric." She chided him as if he really were standing in front of her. "I do take your hand and lead you to my chair. You get that smirk that I love when I push you down into it. I think you are expecting something different than what I do though. And what I request of you."

He really is smirking when she says this and quirks an eyebrow at where she leaves off. "What do you want baby?"

Cass shifts uncomfortably from how turned on she is just by thinking about it. She already knows her panties are going to be useless to her because they are rapidly approaching that point right now. "I want you to be my hands. I want you do for me all the things I would normally do for myself and not let me touch myself even if I beg you for it."

Eric's hands clench even tighter as his erection reaches even new heights of hardness. The fucking things she does to him. "Sit in my lap Cass. Now." He commands her gruffly.

"My back is against your chest Eric but my head is just to the side of yours so you can give me your commands but so I can do the same as well. Because you want me to tell you what I want you to do to me and for you don't you?" Cass asks as her hands ghost along her face and neck. Imagining his breath against both. That same breath that she hears picking up.

"Yes. I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. But you better not even try to touch yourself Cass."

"I won't Eric and if I do I give you permission to punish me…..this time." Cass growls out and groans at the same time. She smirks at the return groan and growl she gets from Eric.

"Where do you want me to touch you Cass? Where are you touching yourself right now?"

Her hands are still at her neck, throat and cheek as her fingertips lightly graze against the exposed skin of her deep v neck t shirt. "I can feel your breath on my face, neck and throat Eric. It sends shivers down my spine to have the warmth of that and your body against mine. I want you to move your hands along the exposed skin of my shirt. My shoulders then down to my breasts. They are so hard and straining against the fabric."

Eric gives a sideways smile and closes his eyes. He can almost see and feel her weight in his lap and the fabric of her clothes against his nails. "You want me to scrape my nails against them through your shirt don't you?"

"Yes." She breathes as she was doing exactly that. "My hands grip the armrests tighter because you don't stop at just scraping your nails on them. You can't resist pinching them through the fabric."

"Keep going Cass." Eric's voice is raspy. He is unwilling to even begin to touch himself right now. What is about her and him that brings out the ability to torture themselves so badly? Whatever it is he loves it and always has.

"You pause briefly to cup them through the shirt but I need more. You slowly pull up the shirt until we can both look down and see the lace of my bra. The one that has the hook in the center. With a flick of your fingers baby you undo that simple clasp, exposing me to the air." She swallows and groans as her hands move to do exactly this.

Eric's nails dig into the palm of his hand as his breath picks up and he swallows nodding. "Their perfect baby. So fucking perfect and the nipples are standing out ready for me to roll between my fingers. Is that what you want?"

He hears her moan and shifts as his eyes close. That soft whimper of a moan that has him straining in his pants even more as his hardness demands to be released. "Yes Eric. I want you to do what I would. I would tug, roll and tweak them. I want your hands to cover them and rub your palms over them. I want to feel you cover them and know those hands and only those hands belong there."

Eric growls his agreement, his nostrils flare and he bites his bottom lip. He doesn't have to speak to tell her to keep going because he knows she is losing herself in it.

"One hand stays moving between my nipples giving it the exact attention I need and crave while your other arm moves to something you and I both crave. I need you feel the heat of your hand against my heat through my pants Eric. Cupping me…" She gasps and moans as her hand moves between her legs.

It isn't her hand though she is seeing, it is his and his breathing that she can hear picking up that is blowing it's intoxicating scent and heat over her skin. She can almost feel her hair being moved by it.

"Cass you are so fucking wet for me. I can feel it through your pants baby. I won't be able to resist feeling for myself how wet you are." He is almost impatient for it and he knows he is going to demand the panties he knows are drenched for him.

"You want me to move my pants down Eric?" Cass gasps her question and is rewarded his growl and denial.

"No. You don't get to touch yourself Cass. Not even for that. This is all me baby. I undo your pants and lift your hips to push them down." Eric commands her, his forehead furrowed in desire and with the force of his restraining himself.

Cass smirks a little and sighs. "We have a problem though Eric."

"What?" Eric groans out, not liking be denied even in their play.

"You are right, I am drenched. And it is only going to get worse as we go on. You are right under me baby and it is going to mess up those pants that are barely restraining your cock as it is. Your are going to have to come off too."

"You don't have to fucking ask me twice baby. I give you permission to stand and take your pants off but no more Cass. As soon as you get them off put your hands on your desk until I get finished. Do you understand me?" Eric commands and is already moving to unfasten his pants as he hears the rustling of her working to do the same.

"Yes Eric." Cass gasps out and hurriedly kicks her boots off and then shoves her pants down. She does just what he asks and her hands go to her desk.

She can feel his smiled over the line as he knows she has followed his command. She hears his groan and knows he has freed himself and her breath picks up when she hears his chair creak slightly from it taking his weight again.

"Come here baby. Sit back in my lap and put your hands back on the arms of the chair." He waits until he hears the same sound of her chair creaking and her weight settling before he breathes to calm himself as much as he can. Just imagining her in her office, stripped of all but her panties with her shirt pushed up and her breasts heaving.

The now familiar clenching of his fists resumes as he stops himself from touching himself or even adjusting himself, afraid it might set him off. "Do you know how fucking maddening it is to know you are next door….always just a fucking door away from me Cass. I can see and smell you that is how real this is to me baby. I feel your breathing and gasps. The hums of pleasure that vibrate through your body into mine. I feel it all and it is so fucking close but still way to fucking far away."

Cass bites her lip and moans but still hasn't gone back to touching herself yet. She closes her eyes and imagines Eric sitting in his chair. Those powerful thigh muscles bunched up with the effort of holding his body in place. To keep himself from breaking through her door and taking her with everything he has and is. She knows his fists are clenched hard enough that they are cutting into the palm of his hand.

"I feel your straining Eric. How you have every bit of muscle you have coiled in so you don't lose control of your body and make your way to me. I feel the way your veins in your arms are strained and bulging because you have your fists clenched so tightly that you are cutting into your palms." Cass moans as she moves to get them both relief of some kind. "They want to touch me so badly that you can't help it anymore Eric. I want to feel the roughness of your hands as you once again move to my breasts to remind me their yours."

"I can't be gentle Cass. It won't be gentle when I take you, you know that right baby?" His voice is deep and worried because he can already imagine how it is going to be. They will enjoy the fuck out of it but he also knows that he won't be able to control himself.

"I don't want it gentle Eric." Cass growled. "I want you not some softie. Just like now that my heat is right there for you to feel and see for yourself how wet you make me you take it roughly with your hands. Cupping me and then sliding fingers up and down through the cloth. Making it soak up more of me for you." She moans and smiles because she hears his groan at her gasp when he hands move along with her words.

"Get it all Cass because those are mine after this. I expect them to find their way to my desk or door after I hear you cum for me baby."

"Take them off of me Eric. I don't even need to get up as I only have to lift my hips slightly and then bend and bring my legs up to my chest. Can you guess what that does for you us Eric?"

"Fuck you drive me crazy. You are spread wide open for me aren't you? Keep your fucking legs right there baby. Use your hands to hold them behind your thighs. I am going to pull you up enough and free myself baby. But you aren't taking me in. Not yet. I just want to feel you slide against me while I run my fingers up and down your folds." Eric works his boxers down his legs as he pants out his commands.

He knows she is following along by her little moans. "This is crazy Eric. It's like I can feel you right against me baby. So fucking close and I need it baby."

"I know baby and soon. So fucking soon….but for right now I am going to take two fingers and slide them to open you up and roll your swollen clit between them. Pulsing and pinching ever so slightly. Your moving your hips for me aren't you? Trying to get to my cock, sliding yourself along it"

"Yes, I can't help it. God how can I be so close already Eric? How are you able to do this to me?" Cass whimpers and moans as her fingers mimic his words an already feels her climax so fucking close.

"Our bodies know what each other needs love. Just like we know what each other needs and always have. You know I need you to come soon baby because I am hurting here with how much I fucking need you and release. I can't stop from stroking myself baby as I imagine my fingers sliding into you. You are so wet for me. Let me hear how wet you are Cass. I've heard it before baby. In the bathroom. I want to hear it again like I did then." Eric groaned his demand as he tried to restrain the pace he had on stroking himself.

Cass moaned and closed her eyes as a smile ghosted her lips. Of course he did. He wouldn't have let what she had been showing and what she caused in him go without wanting to talk to her. Only she hadn't been in a state or even given him time to. She could imagine him there in that bathroom with her. He had been there and that was why she had been able to achieve her climax. She had somehow known it.

"I think I knew that Eric. Did you like hearing me beg you to make me take it Eric?" She purred out as she began to do what she knew he wanted of her. She wanted her to plunge her fingers into herself just like she had done that day.

They both groaned at the sound and her whimper when she made the contact that they both wanted and that would have to do for now.

"Gods yes Cass. I barely stopped myself from bursting into your fucking stall and demanding to know if it was fucking me." Eric growled out as they both picked up there.

"It was you Eric. It is always you. I wanted you to be the one bending my over to grab the wall and fucking me hard and fast. I want that right now baby, I need it so bad, I don't even care if you make me beg for it first." She moaned out as he hands worked harder and faster. All pretense of torture over for them.

"No begging this time Cass. I want you take all of my cock now baby because I am about to lose it. I want to be deep inside you when we cum. Are you ready to come with me?" Eric's hand was working fast over his length one hand cupped his balls that were tightening. He was there and holding out for her.

Cass moaned and panted her yes as her free hand began to work over and pinch her clit. "Fuck….Eric yes...now baby...fill me up now." Cass got out just before she let go with a force that surpassed even the day she was pumped full of that damn serum.

"Fuckkk…." Eric groaned as he hip thrust forward and he released forcefully.

Cass' body was arched up and her legs had fallen together to clench around her hands. There was a faint sheen of sweat that had built up quickly over her body just from the strain she had been placing on herself to drag things out at first.

It took long seconds for them to calm their breathing and then Eric gave a huffing laugh. "That was fucking amazing Cass."

Cass sighed blissfully and hummed her agreement. "Amazing….but I don't know about you. I am a fucking mess over here."

Eric chuckled and looked at himself then groaned. "Yeah." He sighed and shrugged. "Fucking worth it though. It doesn't take it all away though."

Cass nodded and whimpered a little when she untangled herself and went to start cleaning up. "No it doesn't. I can still feel the ache for you."

"Tonight baby. Just hang on for tonight. I am going to get myself cleaned up and then get some lunch. I expect those panties on my desk Cass." Eric said seriously as he made the decision to use his boxers as a towel for now. Not like he can't follow her example and go commando.

"Yes Eric." Cass used the tone again. It was like the caress she wanted to give him along with the kiss he longed to give her.

"Good girl baby." Eric followed it up with his own before they both disconnected the call.

Tonight would be the night their games ended. Tonight the welcome celebration the initiates would happen and it marked one year from the time they made their pact and had celebrated something in their own way.

Eric walked the halls wearing the smug smile that scared so many without giving a shit. Cass quickly slipped her panties into an envelope along with a note that for the night she would be going as she was now.

Then with her own smug smile she went back to her office to eat her well earned lunch, finish her plans for her brother and work on paperwork for the new training group.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Forgive my late update. Took a while to get this exactly right and because I also decided to expand on it. The plan is this is the last for Cass and Eric. But it leaves off with a to be continued for Four and the plan is to then lead into a to be continued with Four and Tris. So for my Fourtris lovers out there...something is coming up for you too. Hope you enjoy this hopefully will wrap things up nicely for Cass and Eric and show just how and why they have such depth and chemistry. And why the crazy kids waited so damn long. ;)**

 **Part 4**

 _Sound inspiration: Boy Epic 'Tell me you love me' 'Scars', Skylar Grey 'Kill for you', Halestorm 'I'm not an angel' 'I Get Off', Ella Eyre "We don't have to take our clothes off'_

"So you are meeting your brother for drinks or something before you are supposed to meet up with Eric?" Victoria asked from her closet as she was getting changed.

Cass had come to her apartment to get changed and ready instead of going to her own apartment. She knew that it was better not to chance running into each other or the temptation that being right across the hall from each other would bring.

"Yeah that is the plan." She replied to Victoria and couldn't help the laugh in her voice at the thought of her plans for her brother. While she did intend to mess with him she had no intentions of causing him lasting harm. He would never know his sudden lowering of inhibitions was because of her but it was the only way for her to crack through that abnegation shell he insisted he wear.

"Why does it sound like you are up to something Cass?" Victoria asked with a laugh as she brought out the knee high black boots that Cass had asked to borrow.

Cass shrugged and turned as she looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She smirked when Victoria handed her the boots. "Probably because I am. No I will not tell you until I know it even worked. But I promise you will be the first to know."

Victoria laughed and nodded. "I can deal with that. Now let's take a look and see if your outfit needs anything else?"

Cass had chosen to go with a dress since she had already teased Eric with her going sans underwear. She wasn't wearing any kind of underthings tonight. Her dress was a strapless black skater dress that had a sweetheart neckline. The dress had a built in bra so she had decided not to worry about one. The top of the dress was tight until it got to her waist and then it flared out into a pleated skirt that went to above her knee by a few inches. She had chosen to wear the boots for extra coverage of skin and to let a little bit play peek a boo.

The dress itself was plain but well made and she had paired it with a simple silver metal belt that is about the width of her hand. She chose the dress because she was showcasing something in particular.

Cass tilted her head and then sat to put on the boots to take in all of the outfit. She smiled when she stood back up and Victoria nodded.

"Perfect. With you hair pulled back on the sides it is exactly what you were going for."

Cass nodded and chewed her lip a little nervously. Tonight would be the night they would allow themselves to finally come together. One year he had said and they had waited that damn year but not a moment sooner.

Victoria smirked at the young woman and patted her shoulder. "Do I sense that something big might finally be happening for you two?"

Cass looked to her friend and blushed a little. "He said a year and it has been a year. Though I have to admit it has felt like centuries at times."

Victoria shook her head and laughed as the two walked to the living room to grab the small clutch purses with their phones, credits cards and other items they might need. "I don't know how you two did it. I don't understand much of why you did it either but that doesn't matter."

Cass sighs as they leave her apartment and walk to the bar that all the leaders and senior members prefer and reserve for nights like tonight when there is a big celebration going on. "It was important to him Victoria. It was important to me too but more him."

Victoria nodded with a smile as they walked. She always found it amusing that Cass could draw the eye but there was always someone there to remind whoever was looking who exactly she was and who she was with.

The faces paling before they averted their eyes quickly was enough to have the women laughing as they entered the bar. Victoria split off from her and went to the table that a few of the other leaders and members were gathered around.

Cass went to the bar to wait for her brother who would be arriving any minute to meet with her. She shared a wink with the bartender Liliana who looked at her and winked back to let her know everything was set.

It didn't take long before Four was sliding into a stool beside her, looking her over with a slight frown marring his features.

"Cass." He tried to wipe the frown from his face and smiled at his sister. As much as he hated her choice of men and the fact that she went with leadership knowing it would put her in contact with their father, he was proud of her and all she had done for Dauntless and herself.

He had been surprised she had invited him for a drink but he hoped it could be an opportunity to talk some sense into her about her and Eric.

"Four." Cass smiled at him and rolled her eyes internally when she already saw him mentally preparing the 'walk away from the dark side' speech he was poised to give. She needed to get those drinks in him now before he could piss her off and make her deck him or say fuck it and walk away. "Before you start brother dear, just have a damn drink with me and celebrate for fucks sake."

She motioned to Liliana who placed two glasses of scotch in front of them. Cass picked up her glass and held it up for a toast, giving Four no opportunity to hesitate or turn it down. He picked his own up and held it waiting for her to make one first.

"To another year away from that fuck that called himself our father. To another year in the only home we always knew we belonged. Finally to my first year as being a full fledged leader." She smiled the last part, truly proud and happy that she had accomplished what she had set out to do before she ever came to Dauntless and in a short time as well.

Four gave her a sideways smile and nodded. He decided to let her have this night before he broached the topic of Eric…..again. So he clinked his glass with hers and drank his down along with her.

"So what have you been up to Four?" Cass said after they had both drank a good portion of their drinks. She was already running a mental stop watch on how long everything would take to hit his bloodstream.

As Four launched into what he had been up to and his troubles with Tris she sipped on her drink and was mentally smirking as she saw Lynn and Ronnie sliding into stools not that far from where her and Four were sitting.

This should be an interesting night all around, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jesus she is fucking killing me right now." Eric muttered into his drink as he watched Cass sitting at the bar by her brother.

He had barely restrained himself from going and grabbing her as soon as she walked into the bar with Victoria. Now he knew she was sitting there shifting her legs, crossing and uncrossing them every once in awhile, all to tease and torture him some more.

She also had to know that he loved it and with every fucking shift he was straining to see if he could catch just a small glimpse of what he knew was waiting for him underneath it. He also knew she had worn that dress just for him.

She knew how much her leadership tattoos on each of her shoulders across her collarbones turned him on. He was also proud as shit that she had went with them there when Victoria and the other minor female leaders had all gone for legs, spine or down an arm.

Not his Cass. She wanted to wear them proudly and for everyone to see. She couldn't get them on her neck as that was only for the Senior or Second in Command but even Max had loved her request to be able to get them on her collar bones.

Max chuckled at Eric when he drained his glass and clutched it tightly as his eyes were glued to Cass across the bar.

"Please tell me you two are finally going to get this shit done already?" Max said seriously.

Eric turned his eyes towards his mentor and superior, smirking. "Just fucking try and stop me Max."

Max snorted and shook his head. "Fucking finally. I have been sitting on that fucking shit for way too long now."

Eric shrugged not really caring about it being known or not. He had his own reasons for why they had waited and he would never regret them.

Max motioned for more drinks but Eric already knew he was cutting himself off after the next one. He had waited too fucking long for this to be drunk off his ass when it happened. He willed Cass to do the same and was happy to see that she sat nursing the same drink she had to start with.

Cass could tell the moment things took effect for her brother. He became fidgety and his gaze started to wander around. He lost his train of thought as he gaze went to this girl or that. She knew that he was ready the moment his eyes landed on Ronnie and Lynn.

Lynn and Cass shared a look and she knew that she could leave matters to their capable hands. Cass patted her brother's shoulder with a smile. "Hey Four, I am going to go catch up with the other leaders. You try and have fun tonight too. You deserve it you know."

'Oh yes you deserve exactly what is about to happen. It is only out of love though.' Cass motioned for one more drink and once she had it for them both she took hers and moved away from the bar.

Eric was already standing and saying something to Max as he did so. He took his own drink to another table down a ways from them and stood waiting for her by it. He took in everything as she walked towards him, which she did in that way he loved with her hips slightly swaying and a smirk on her lips.

He could also see that her own desire was amping up but also her nervousness. He loved that about her. That she could be so damn sexy, flirt, tease and torture him like no one else could or ever would. Yet she still had that innocence about her. She didn't let it hamper or hinder her. She had just been saving those parts they both held the most sacred for him and only him.

When she got closer to him he took her hand and pulled her closer. They both groaned just at the closeness of their bodies and the heat.

"You look fucking amazing Cass." Eric said close to her ear and smirked when he felt her shiver.

Her hand went to his chest and ran along the black button up dress shirt he had chosen to wear tonight. When he had stood she had felt not wearing underwear might have been a slight mistake as she took in the dress shirt that was tight enough to mold to his muscles. He of course had the buttons undone enough that she could see his own leadership tattoos and chest hair peeking through. He also had the sleeves rolled up to reveal those forearm tattoos she loved so much. His black jeans weren't much better in letting her keep her sanity as they hugged his ass and thighs perfectly.

"So do you Eric." Cass replied in a husky voice filled with the desire that hadn't gone away from the moment that serum entered her system.

Eric motioned for her to slide into her seat first and he would sit on the outside. She had already told him they should stay for at least some of the celebration but they both knew they were, even now when they were free and clear, going to torture themselves just a bit more. He also knew he wasn't going to be able to not touch her and he didn't want anyone seeing. Everything that came from when he touched her belonged to him and him alone.

When she was sitting down he moved himself into place and pulled her closer to his side. His eyes went to where she was looking for the moment and saw Four being flanked by Lynn and Ronnie. They looked to be heavily flirting with him but what had his eyebrow quirking was Four was doing it right back with this odd smile on his face.

He looked over to Cass who was smirking into her glass as she took a sip and he felt the laughter rumbling up. "I am guessing that little arrangement was orchestrated by you baby?"

Cass meets his eyes and shrugs with her wicked smile he loves so much. "I might have given him a slight….push. He can still choose to not act on shit but it doesn't look like he is fighting it too much right now."

Eric shakes his head with laughter. No it certainly did not look like Four was fighting anything other than how fast the three of them could get out of the door together.

Seeing Four though did bring back some other unpleasant thoughts and memories. Part of why they had waited so long had been because of fucking Four. Eric turns his head back to look at Cass and he reaches up to lightly run his fingertips along one side where her tattoos are on display.

The day they had gotten their tattoos together was the day before they had made the pact or agreement. He wondered if even without Four's interference if he would have made it with her anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had met with leadership the night before the choosing ceremony in the tattoo parlor. They had been told just days before that they had both made full leadership and within six months from the time they had taken the positions and started training. Halfway through training for leadership they had to choose what positions they wanted.

Normally Second in Command would never have gone to a female. Cass was not normal by any means. Max had sat the two of them down and laid it out. They both worked as a team and were blowing through any standards set for leadership but only one could be chosen for Second to take Raze's place.

Cass hadn't even hesitated when she had said that there was no other choice. It needed to and deserved to be Eric. He could admit that at first he was a little miffed that she was just rejecting it and also a little miffed that she might be handing it to him. She didn't see it that way though. She laid out her reasons and his strengths. She felt she was more suited to the weapons development and tech side of leadership while she knew he could and would be able to handle the scope that Second in Command handled.

Max had even agreed with her by the end of it and as of that day he was in training for Second in Command. Before that day he had known what he and Cass had was something deeper than them wanting to fuck and playing games around it. He didn't know what they were but he slowly started to figure it out.

It was the night they got their tattoos that it hit him though. Anyone that tells you they got their neck tattoo and it didn't hurt is a fucking liar. They hurt like a mother fucker.

Cass and Eric had been torn between wanting to be tattooed at the same time but also being there with each other for those tattoos. This had been solved when Bud had just shoved two of the chairs together and then had them to where Cass and he could be facing each other.

Tori took Cass and Bud had taken Eric but he had wondered why Max and Harrison had been hovering near him as if poised for something.

Everything had started out fine. Cass had barely made a peep as Tori worked on hers while Eric had felt some discomfort but Bud had started on the lower portions of the tattoos first.

It wasn't until they got higher that Eric even realized he had started to scream. His own screams were interrupted by Cass yelling at everyone present and it brought him around.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Cass yelled and when he looked she had moved so that she was now straddling him and had her hands on either side of his face.

Tori had just barely finished before Eric's had gotten to the spot she and Bud knew they would need both of them to help with. Max and Harrison were there to hold him down while the two of them would be working to get the one side done and then move on to the next. She hadn't even been able to fully clean Cass' tattoo before she was being ordered to leave her alone and Cass was scrambling over to Eric.

"Eric, baby look at me." Eric's eyes met hers and everything in him was clenched. "Eric you can do this without needing to be held down. I believe in you and we can do it."

"Cass…" Max starts with a frown and firm tone. He knew the two were hard and tough but even he had to be held down. He had also put two guys in the clinic with multiple breaks during the process. If he let Cass be hurt by Eric, even when he had no clue he was doing it, Eric would never forgive himself or them.

Cass locks eyes with the senior leader and thins her lips. "He can do it because I will help him." She dismisses the senior leaders continued looks of worry and looks back to Eric. "Eric you told me once you wanted to learn how I was able to take all of that pain he caused me and I said one day maybe. It was a joke on your part but never on mine. I am going to tell you how I got through it but you have to be with me on it. So I am giving you the choice, you can try it my way where you do this on your own. Be the first fucking leader to get his tattoos on his neck and not need to be held down. Or we can let the tradition stand."

She was challenging him and he knew it. She knew just what to say to push him and his buttons so that he had no choice but to meet that challenge. He was also worried as hell he would hurt her if they started up again and weren't there holding him. One look in her eyes though and the absolute belief in him, he knew it was going to be her way. It always had been so far, her and his way. He couldn't speak because he was still raw from the pain so he just nodded and let her know with his eyes.

She smiled softly at him and moved closer to his chest. They had them both reclined in the chairs and they had been holding hands as they were being worked on.

"Close your eyes now baby." She took the one hand that had automatically made its way to her waist when she had moved to him and put it over her heart. "Concentrate on nothing but that and imagine that is all you hear. Slow your breathing just like you did in the fear sims Eric, but let the sound of the beat of my and your heart surround you. There is nothing around you but darkness. Not a bad darkness but that darkness in the back of your mind that you know is always there. That place that holds our true selves safe for us, the one we don't let anyone else into. Go to that place Eric. Don't open any of the doors there just stand in the darkness."

She paused and listened to his breathing and felt his neck for the pulse there to know when he was there. Her voice was soft and soothing to him in that way she had always had with him.

"There is a barrel there Eric, just like the one with the fire where we burned our clothes when we first came. The flames are low right now so it isn't breaking through that darkness yet. It needs to be fed though. I want you to start opening those doors Eric, take out all of those fears about pain and death. All the thoughts or worries you have right now and I want you to put those into that fire. All of your emotions too….it all goes in. Give everything over to it until there is no dark left. There is only you and that fire."

She watches his face and slowly starts to see it and his body relaxing. His pulse evens out completely and his breathing goes normal. She smirks when she sees this because she knows he is ready and she nods. "Now open your eyes baby and look at me."

Eric opens his eyes and is seeing clearly but isn't feeling much of anything. Except for when he sees her. Somehow with the nothing that he feels surrounding him he feels something for her. She is smiling at him as she releases a breath and nods to Bud.

"Is that how you got through all of that baby?" Eric asked but his voice sounded strange. He had always had the ability to mask his emotions but right now they were completely gone.

Cass nodded again with a shrug. "I don't know how I came about discovering it. It was some kind of meditation thing I think but it didn't feel right so I started playing around with it. It wasn't until I figured out that I need to embrace that dark that I truly made it work for me."

Eric nodded in understanding but then couldn't move anymore as Bud had started to work again. The entire time Cass had remained on his lap and held his eyes. His hand still over her heart with their fingers threaded together. There might as well have not been another person there because all they saw was each other. All he saw was her there for him looking fierce and showing everything in her eyes they had never said to another fucking person. He knew he never would either.

She was also right and Max and Harrison hadn't needed to hold him down one bit. He would go down as the first leader to receive their tattoos on the neck and not have to be held down, all because of her. He had known then how deep things were for him and just them in general. He hadn't known what he was going to do about it though until the next morning when Four confronted him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cass frowned as Eric moved his fingers over her tattoo. He was lost in thought and she was trying to figure out what he was thinking about so deeply. "Do you remember the night we got these Cass?" Eric asked in a soft voice near her ear.

"Of course I do Eric. Was that what you were thinking about?" She quirked an eyebrow and turned so that she was facing him a little more.

This positioned her so that he could now bend just slightly and graze his lips along the same tattoo he had just been lightly touching. His lips curled into a slow smile as he heard her low moan and felt her body arching.

"How could I not think about that night, Cass? That was when it really started for us baby." He said seriously as he trailed kisses along her skin, eyes closed and breathing her in. "I had planned to take you that night you know. To end our game and finally make you mine."

As he was talking he had started to nip, bite and suck along her shoulder. He had also started to trail his fingers along her chest, dipping in and out of her exposed cleavage and making her moan.

Cass swallowed and nodded a little. "I had thought you would but Max and Harrison had other plans."

Eric huffed a little and moved his lips higher along her neck while his hand dipped lower. "I was cursing the fuck out of them at the time as they bought us round after fucking round."

Cass' head fell back a little but not far because his free hand had moved to the back of it and locked her in place. "Me too." She got out in a gasp when he locked onto her pulse point.

"Your skin tastes so fucking good Cass." He groans as he continues to move his lips over just her exposed neck, shoulders, and ear. He can't go near her mouth yet because if he does it will be game over for him.

"Eric." Cass moans as the hand that had been slowly working lower was now sliding up her skirt and along her thigh.

He smirks into her skin as he trails his fingers lightly along the soft inner thigh. "Open your legs for me Cass." He commands right into her ear in a purr.

She doesn't hesitate as she lets her legs fall open more for him. She is rewarded when he slides his hand up further, teasing all along the way, until those fingertips brush against her wet heat.

"Fuck" She gasps out and closes her eyes.

"Not yet, but fuck if I won't have you soon." Eric growls as he slides a finger through her folds and groans at how wet and hot she is for him. "For now I want to hear you moan for me baby."

He parts her slowly and bites his lip as his nostrils flare and both of their breathing picks up. He casts a brief look around as he slides his finger slowly into her and closes his eyes at how tight she is around just his finger.

"Eric….gods that feels…" Cass is gripping the table with one hand and his thigh with the other as she moans.

Eric starts to pulse his finger into her. He feels her start to move her hips a little but also her muscles, that are already so damn tight around the now two fingers he has in her, start to tighten and release and he moans right along with her.

"You're killing me here baby." He groans as he begins to kiss along her neck to her jaw. His thumb has moved so that it hits her clit with every thrust of his fingers into her pussy and her moans are building, letting him know she is close.

It also is making him harder and feeling like he is about to snap.

Cass is so damn close and it just escalates when two things happen at the same time. In her bid to grab anything as she was in the midst of being lost in Eric's touch she had grasped his thigh. Eric had started to kiss along her jaw and as if the two of them timed it, his mouth brushed against hers as soon as her hand brushed against and then grabbed his straining cock through his pants.

They both snapped as Eric lost it and claimed her mouth finally but still kept with his attentions from his fingers. It was fierce and deep as he delved into her mouth with his tongue just as his fingers were delving deep into her as well.

He was swallowing her moans and gasps as they increased and he could tell by the way she was grasping at those fingers with her muscles and his cock with her hand that she was coming undone for him.

When he was sure she had finished he lessened the kiss until he was hovering just above her lips and they were both trying to calm down. She was panting but still hadn't let go of trying to get more of him in her hand.

With a growl he pulled back, pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed her hand. "It's time to go Cass." He said right before he lifted his fingers to his mouth and watched her eyes as he tasted and sucked her juices from them right there.

She moaned but he wasn't any better as he closed his eyes and relished the taste of her. When he opened his eyes again she was biting her bottom lip. "Now Eric." She got out in a voice thick with lust.

He wasted no time in standing and pulling her out with him. She barely had time to grab her clutch purse before he was pulling her along with him and out of the bar.

She didn't care where he took them just as long it was somewhere she could have him, all of him and right then.

As Eric stalked through the corridors, glaring their way clear, he held Cass close to his side and had to mentally restrain himself from just saying fuck it to his plans and finding some unused room or something to take her right then. It was torture, that walk, not matter how fast the pace they were setting. The party around them was in full swing and it reminded him so much of that night one year ago.

Once he again he was pulled into the memory but it was welcome if it could distract him enough so he could keep himself together until they reached his destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric had groaned himself awake the next morning after Max and Harrison had insisted that they take the two new leaders out to celebrate not only their tattoos but that Eric had been able to get his without making a peep or being need to be held down.

Thankfully he didn't have a hangover but they had gotten in too late and needed to be up too damn early. He was already dreading the day in general. Having to be apart of training and having to do it with fucking Four. It was way too damn early and he had way too little sleep to have to deal with the asshole.

Not to mention all of his plans for Cass had been blown to shit by being taken out for the night. So when he finally made his way into the control room to endure the hours long process of watching the choosing ceremony to prepare for how many initiates they were looking at, he was in a less than stellar mood.

It didn't help things that he was forced to sit by none other than number boy himself or that said asshole was shooting him glares already.

Not even ten minutes after he had sat down he had to listen to Four mumbling passive aggressive shit under his breath. With sigh he turned his glare onto the former stiff.

"What the fuck is up your ass this time? Other than that stick you have shoved up it normally?" Eric tries to keep his temper but it is just so hard with the dick.

Four's head snaps over to him and he snarls at him. "You think I don't know the game you are playing with my sister? You need to leave her the hell alone and just keep to the tramps that throw themselves at you."

Eric's fists clench as tight as his jaw. "You don't know fuck about Cass and me. You also know shit about your sister and you sure as shit aren't her father, so I suggest you butt the fuck out."

Four's face darkens and his own fists clench. "I know my sister. I also know that while you are fucking anything that moves you are letting it be known that she is supposedly yours. We both know how this is going to end though, Eric. You are going to use her like you do everyone else and then leave her. Cass isn't like other girls and once she commits to one person that is it. You don't deserve that loyalty when all she is to you is some sick game or toy, one that when you get tired of it you will throw away. I fucking won't let you do that to my sister."

Eric couldn't remember exactly what he had said in return but it didn't matter. The end result was the only result that was going to happen from the start. The two had launched themselves at each other and had to be pulled off by the other leaders present as well as the people in control.

After making sure they were both cool, Max had separated them to watch the ceremony well away from each other. All the rest of the morning Four's words had run through his head along with what he had determined the night prior. There was no worry for him about what Four thought he knew in regards to how many girls he had actually been with. It wasn't anywhere fucking near the rumored amount and he never hid or lied about that shit to Cass. That wasn't what was bothering him about Four's words. He knew she was more but did she know?

That was all that he could think about and it was driving him crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally reach his destination, his apartment, and he is pulled from his memory as he enters in his code quickly. As soon as they are in and the door is shut he has her against the wall. All he can think about after that is claiming her mouth, neck, breasts…..every fucking inch of her that he can get to quickly. So he proceeds to do just that while Cass has other plans.

Her hands move to his pants and is hurriedly undoing them while Eric is killing her slowly with his mouth. When she finally gets them open she shoves them and his briefs down and moans as he springs forth, ready for her.

She also moans because he has managed to push the top part of her dress down enough and is now using his teeth, tongue and lips on her nipples. Her hand closes around him and he pauses long enough to let out a hiss of air and groans deeply. He kicks off his shoes hurriedly so that his clothes can be stepped out of and kicked aside.

"Fuck baby." He lifts his head from her breasts to claim her mouth but she stops him by grasping him harder and growling.

"I want this in me now Eric." She demands of him seriously in between her pants. His nostrils flare even more as he gives a wicked smile and pulls away from her, getting her hand away from him when she would have tightened on it to stop him from going.

"You want it bad don't you Cass?" He asks this as he is leading her slowly into his living room, walking her backwards while his hands slip under her dress to cup her bare ass.

"Gods...yes I want to so bad." She gasped out when he suddenly stopped and worked a hand up into her hair and pulled until her head was pulled back.

"How do you want it Cass?" He growled the question out but already knew the answer. There was no other way for it to be for them this first time.

"Hard, fast…...I want everything Eric. I want every bit of you inside of me, deep inside of me." She gets out between moans and pants because Eric had started to kiss and suck on her neck as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

He pulls back and looks at her seriously, his forehead furrowed with the restraint he is trying to have. It breaks though looking into her eyes and seeing everything that has been building up between them. She has waited too long for him to be ready, for him to know that he has proved himself to her.

"Lift your dress up and bend over the couch Cass." He demands as he spins her around and is already moving her into position.

Cass bends over the back of the couch and moves the dress further up when he flips it to expose her. She smirks back at him when he kicks her legs apart slightly. Something he took pleasure in doing during training when he decided she needed a little help with her forms or when firing a weapon.

The smirk quickly turns to a gasp as she feels him rubbing at her entrance. His eyes locked onto hers and he smiles wickedly. "Don't you fucking look away Cass. Keep your eyes on me while I take you." He sees her nod and swallow, her skin flushed with her eyes wide. "You ready baby?"

"Yes Eric." She uses that tone with him and shivers as she sees his shiver of pleasure just before he slams into her in one quick thrust.

"Good girl Cass." He gets out as he holds her eyes and stills in her for just enough time for her to adjust to him.

He can see her strain in taking him but he can also see she doesn't want him to stop. In the few seconds he was stilled inside her, she has already started to show him just what she can do with those muscles he felt working over his fingers and it has him growling. It also has him grabbing her hips and slamming into her over and over.

The entire time she can't tear her eyes from his even as each thrust makes her feel like her eyes should be rolling into the back of her head. Add to that the fact that he has reached around her to start working on her clit and she can only cry out, gasp or mumble unintelligibly.

He is unleashing himself for her and only her as she sees his nostrils flared, his bottom lip between his teeth but it is his eyes holding hers that she sees it most.

"Eric...I'm going to…" She trails off and moans as he pinches on her clit and groans along with her.

"I'm right there Cass. Together baby. I need it to be together." With a frown he realizes he wants her closer, needs her closer for this. The hand that had never left her hair moves to snake around her chest and hauls her against his chest.

"I'm with you Eric. Always." She pants out as he resumes his thrusting motion into her. Her head is still turned to look back at him over her shoulder but his hand has moved from between her breasts to lightly go around her throat.

Eric smiles as he applies very light pressure to her neck. "All yours Cass. Together now." He grunts out the last part as he slams into her twice more and only allows his release when he feels her convulse around him.

As soon as he felt that her claimed her mouth again and took in her pleasure as he was giving her his too. Their chests were heaving as the stood there panting into each others mouths and still kissing.

They aren't done, not by a long shot. His hands start to move to remove the only thing that is keeping her from being against him in the way he has only dreamed about to date. He never breaks the kiss or moves out of her as he unclasps the belt then unzips the dress.

It is only when he needs to let it fall from her to the floor that he pulls out of her and grins at her whimper and trying to pull him back. She gives a small huff and she whips around as her hands go to the last bit of clothing he has on. With a grin she pulls hard until all the buttons pop off and his shirt pops open.

"Oops." She says with a shit eating grin.

Eric only has time to quirk his eyebrow before he is groaning when she moves her mouth to stake her own claim along his neck. Between that and her hard nipples rubbing against his chest he is hard as hell again.

Cass pushes the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms as she bites and sucks along his neck. She knows he is about to snap again because she can feel his muscles bunching up in his arms and she smiles into his neck.

"I promised I would have you in my bed before the end of the night Cass and fuck if I am going back on that promise. I don't intend on us leaving it until tomorrow sometime." Eric says this as he has already pulled her so that her legs are wrapped around his waist and is kissing her between all of that as he walks with her.

He doesn't even strain a bit when he reaches out and flicks on the bedroom light while still holding on to her with one arm. He is still kissing her as he lays her down on the bed and then starts to kiss down her body. His hands moving to remove her boots then move over her.

Cass shivers in pleasure and nerves causing it to draw Eric's attention. He pulls back and frowns at her a little. "Are you ok Cass?"

Eric looks at her as she bites her lip and nods but he sees she is nervous about something.

"I'm fine Eric." She finally gets out in a breathy voice.

Eric scowls at her because they talked about hiding shit from each other. "No you aren't, you are nervous about something."

Cass huffs a little and swallows. "This will be the first time you are seeing me naked and…"

"Seriously? You are worried about…"

Cass rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Not about the naked part but I am nervous you won't like what I had done."

What she had….

Eric pulls back and looks down on her from his knees to take her in. She looks gorgeous there on his bed and at first he doesn't see what she might be talking about until he gets to just under her breasts and he sees the tattoos on her ribs that go down to her abdomen and then wrap around so that they form a v just above her pelvis.

His breath picks up and his nostrils flare but he starts to get the biggest fucking grin as his gaze moves to what exactly is forming that v right above what he has always considered his and his alone.

From the upper rib down it was a Polynesian tribal art pattern that followed her curves perfectly. Until it got to the hip area where the pattern became the exact maze and symbol patterns from his forearms.

His hands hand started to move over and ghost across the patterns and he couldn't even help how happy seeing that made him.

"When did you get this Cass?" He finally got out after he had kissed back up her body and claimed her mouth a long, deep and meaningful kiss. Letting her know how much he liked what she had done.

She sighed after he pulled back from the kiss, from relief that he liked it and from the kiss itself. "That next week after…." She trailed off after he cupped her cheek and smiled as he nodded. "I never doubted what we were Eric. I understood you needing to prove it to me, but I knew already."

"I never wanted a doubt to be able to be cast by anyone Cass." His mouth hovered just above hers as he said this firmly.

This time it was Cass pulled in by a memory spurred on by his words. He had said almost the exact same thing in the almost same manner to her one year ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cass hadn't seen Eric for most of the day. He had been busy with the new training group that he was supervising with Four and she was in and out of the Dauntless born group as well as having been to a meeting with Erudite. She had been dragging ass for the first part of the day after having been kept out way later than she had planned by Max and Harrison.

Now the leaders wanted Eric and her to be at another party to officially celebrate their making leaders and getting their tattoos. She had smirked when she was passing a group of members and she heard them whispering in hushed tones about Eric and him getting his leader tattoos. He was already feared and built a reputation for himself during training even. They both had really but Eric more so.

He was feared by most and respected by many. After that though it just built on it like a snowball. She had missed lunch and was just making it back into the compound by the time dinner rolled around when she was pulled into arms and then pressed against a wall almost as soon as she entered The Pit.

"You missed lunch." Eric said with a deep frown on his face. He wouldn't admit that he had been waiting in The Pit for Cass to anyone else. He didn't need to admit it to her because she would already know.

He could count on one hand the amount of times they had missed meals together since early on in their training. No matter what, even if it wasn't in the dining hall, they ate together.

Cass sighed tiredly and nodded. "Sorry. I messaged you but I was stuck at Erudite with the new R&D Head. The man is an imbecile. I do not know how he made it to that level but I think he might not be for that much longer. It is sad when a leader from another faction knows more about how your department works than you do."

Eric smirked as he looked her over. His body was pressing into hers his mouth so close to hers and he had every intention of stealing her away for the hours before they had to meet with the leaders and making good on what he had wanted to do last night. Then the words from Four and last night in the parlor started to play in his head and he couldn't help the scowl that came over his face.

"You aren't just some girl I want to screw, Cass." He ground out angrily as he held her eyes.

Cass was confused and shook her head. She had been in a slight daze from how close they were, how much she wanted for all the teasing to be over. His words pierced through the haze and left her frowning.

"I never said you thought that, Eric." She tilted her head confused.

"No, but others do." This time he growled and his firsts clenched.

"Well then it is a good thing I don't give a fuck what others think, Eric." She gritted out, wondering where the hell this was coming from.

"I shouldn't care but I do. I never want anyone to be able to cast a doubt on this Cass. I don't want anyone to be able to make you doubt that you are more. We are more." His forehead was furrowed and he held her eyes with such intensity.

Cass swallowed and nodded. "I know, I just don't know…."

"You don't know what we are…." Eric finished and sighed, his mind whirling. She was his and he already knew that they both knew that. Hell the entire fucking faction knew that. She had no reassurance that he was hers just as much though.

How could he prove that to her? His mind connected the dots and then he was moving before he even informed her of what he was doing or where he was going. He had a hold of her hand and was pulling her along with him as he stalked his way back up to the leader's offices.

He knew for a fact that Max and at least Harrison would be in the senior leader's office. He knocked and Cass was looking at him with a frown. "Do you trust me Cass?"

Cass' breath caught in her throat at the intensity and need in Eric's eyes and voice. So she did something she had only done once before. "Yes Eric." She replied in a tone that conveyed submissiveness but that wasn't what it was truly for them. It was so much more and she saw his relief and happiness.

"Good girl Cass" He returned her submissiveness with dominating tone but again it was so much more. For them it was them saying with words and actions all that they would never give anyone else.

He had barely got that out with a smile and in a husky voice when the command of enter was being called out.

He tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her into the office with him when he opened the door. He was right Max and Harrison were both there but so was Victoria.

Eric mentally shrugged and thought that it might as well be all of leadership for this anyways.

"Eric. Cass….I thought you two would be grabbing dinner and getting ready for the night." Max said with amused look, head tilted. It took on a smug look when he saw Eric holding Cass' hand and pulling her to his side.

"We will be shortly but there was something we needed to take care of before we do." Eric said firmly.

Max quirked an eyebrow and motioned for Eric to go ahead.

Eric cast one look to Cass, who smiled at him, then took a breath and tensed his body. "We would like you to marry us. Tonight."

Cass tried to not show any reaction but that was not something she had been expecting. She wasn't going to object but she did put a hand on his chest and will him to look at her. She didn't expect this of him and was worried he thought she might.

Eric forgot about the leaders for a moment as he faced her and shook his head. "No I don't think you expect this of me Cass. That isn't what this is about. I need you to know I am yours and only yours no matter what. I need you to know that and not doubt it but I need to show you, to prove it to you."

"Eric there isn't any need…" She was stopped when he cupped her cheek and tilted her head to look at him. They held eyes for a while and she saw that he wanted this too and not just to prove himself to her. With a sigh and a small smile she nodded.

Eric tore his eyes from her and looked back to the leaders who looked a little stunned but also pleased. Cass nodded to Victoria who was looking at her as if to ask if she was really ok with it.

After Max had recovered from his own shock he quickly pulled out the certificates needed, then performed a small ceremony. They hadn't wanted or needed to add anymore vows than were already in the standard one.

"Well we have something to announce at dinner tonight." Max said as he clapped his hands after he had given a copy of the certificate to them but also set it up to be filed with Candor in the morning.

Eric frowned and shook his head. "No, not yet. I don't want it announced yet." He looked to Cass and steeled himself. A year, could he hold out for a year? Gods he fucking hoped so and that she understood. "Not until next year. On this night next year you can make the announcement."

Max frowned and looked between the two. "So you don't want me to file it until then?"

Eric shook his head with a scowl that was defeating the fucking purpose. "Fuck no. File it now. We are married as of tonight and you can announce it as our fucking anniversary or some shit. I don't really care to be honest that isn't what this is about." He had never broke his gaze from Cass so he saw the realization dawn on her.

She groaned a little as she closed her eyes and opened them again with the longing she knew they were going to be feeling before the end of that year and badly. She saw how important this was to him though and knew that in a way, deep inside her it was just as important to her too.

He wanted to show her he would be as committed to her in every way, without the physical getting in the way. He wanted to show her she was more but holding off from taking their relationship that final step, not until for a year, he had shown them both what they meant for each other.

Cass reaches up and pulls Eric to her for a kiss, completing what was started that night in the Max's office. They don't pull back and they don't need to. Eric slides into her as her tongues slides into his mouth.

She moans into his mouth as her body arches up into him. She had known a little of how large he was just from what she could see outlined in his pants but nothing had quite prepared her for how much he stretched her or how right it felt.

It didn't stop her from trying to make herself even tighter around him as he moved slow at first inside of her. Soon though he was slamming into her once again as she begged him for all off him.

"Feels so fucking good Cass." Eric groans out as he holds her hands to the sides of her head, her legs he had moved to be on either side of his head.

Cass couldn't get out a reply as her head was thrown back and all she could do was moan, grunt and cry out with every body shattering thrust he made into her.

She couldn't even warn him verbally when she was climaxing but he knew by the way her walls gripped him and pulled him in even further. This had happened twice already but he hadn't stopped or let himself release yet. She could feel it in the tension of his thighs as they slapped against her with his moves into her.

"That's it baby, come for me because I am ready to give you it all." Eric growled as he had been holding his own release for as long as possible. On the third time he knew he couldn't hold out anymore and he roared his own release when she finally managed to get out one word in her climax.

"Eric!" tore from her throat as he body shook violently and he went deeper than he had earlier. Both of their bodies were trembling as he collapsed beside her and pulled her to him. They lay there panting and trying to get their breathing under control for long minutes before Eric swallowed and looked over to Cass.

She had this cat ate the cream smile of satisfaction, her skin was flushed beautifully and her chest heaving. He gave a little chuckle at her smile but also that he knew he had to have a shit eating grin to match hers.

She turned her head to look at him and her smile widened. "Was it worth the wait?"

Eric quirked an eyebrow and never lost his smile. "Every fucking minute of it Cass. I wouldn't have traded it for anything. You?"

She sighed blissfully and shook her head. "Wouldn't have traded a minute of it either Eric."

Eric's grin changed to a little of a smirk and he shrugged. "Although, I wouldn't have minded you having been slipped a damn serum a little earlier. I think I really enjoyed our little torture sessions too much to give them up Cass."

Cass smiled wickedly at him and raked her nails down his chest lightly. "Who said we would ever be doing that Eric? It's us. When have we ever given up on a little torture?"

Eric shook his head with his own wicked smile. "Never baby. It's just how we want it." He sighed as he started to kiss along her shoulder and then a thought struck him. "You gave him a push? The same kind of push that was arranged for you by your friends?"

Cass laughed and shrugged. "Not exactly the same but something along those lines. And at least I didn't leave him hanging out to dry without any kind of relief."

Eric laughed into her shoulder. "You set it up with Lynn and Ronnie too?"

Cass smirked. "I might have let it slip that I might be able to help her see a longtime wish and fantasy of hers come true if she was at the right place at the right time. Oh and that she get a few things for me from Ronnie."

Eric's nostrils flare in desire as he moved to pull her until she was straddling him. "Hmmm….well that sounds like a story for later then….." He purrs out just before he guides her down on him as her head falls back and she hums her agreement.


End file.
